Balance Each Other Out
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: OOC. Izaya can't stop complaining, even how much Shizuo tells him to shut up. Shizaya. Fluff. One-Shot.


**Author Notes:**

**This is a completely random drabble. :\**

**There was no inspiration. I just thought the idea was funny to write down!  
**

**LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Read and Review. NO flames or bashing please.**

* * *

**. . .**

The afternoon beckoned a bright glowing sunset light, that gleamed upon Ikebukuro. Only two however weren't enjoying their day and most likely wanted to kill each other. But everyone has someone to balance each other out.

An ash red eyed brunette male named Orihara Izaya yelled at a blonde. "What the fuck are you doing Shizu-chan, hurry up and do it!"

The blonde growled, "I am, can't you fucking tell!?"  
"Aaah.. Fuckk sakes, if you don't hurry up I'm going to kill you."  
"... Flea. Shut up or I'm not going to do it and I'll leave you here on this fucking floor!"

Izaya grunted, almost wanting to kick Shizuo in the face. "Just.. Hurry up will yah, I have important business to attend too."  
"If you weren't such an ass, then this wouldn't have happened."  
"You're always pushing me.. I can't help it.."  
"Fuck sakes.. Stay still."

_"Aaaah!.." _The smooth splatters fell against the floor, staining it._  
_

"Izaya... Shut up I just said, you're going to wake up the neighbors!"

"I.. _nnhg_.. It hurts.. go slow!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes, trying to keep Izaya's squirming body still.

"Shut up!" Shizuo grunted, letting go for a split moment and smirking when he caught Izaya's glaring eyes.

"Shizu-chan! Fuck sakes, don't stop when you started."

Shizuo tilted his head to the right slightly, looking down at the informant who panted briefly.

"I can't help it.. I never seen you beg. It's kind of entertaining.. Do it again!"

Izaya whined, "Shizu-chan! What do you want me to do, get on my knees and beg you to fucking continue! Just hurry up you monster!"

Shizuo paused and hit Izaya over the head. Izaya gaped at him in shock, "Shizu-chan! What the fuck was that for!?"

"Yelling that's why!"

"I've been yelling for fifteen minutes now.. And you still won't continue."

"Cause you're being a complete bitch!"

**. . .**

"That hurts Shizu-chan."

Shizuo grunted and leaned down, he grabbed a hold of Izaya while Izaya watched carefully, biting against his lip.

"Just let me do this.."

Izaya nodded regretfully, the pain was annoying and it hurt, there was nothing pleasurable about this, it was just a thick wad of pain sticking to his insides and coming out slowly, the heat was too much and he was panting as if he was going to pass out soon.

"Aa.. Mm.. Shizu-chan.. I told you to go slow!"

"It won't end if I go slow.."

Izaya pouted. "But Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo groaned, "Shut up. Izaya.. You tell me to hurry up, then you tell me to go slow. What the fuck do you want me to do?!"

"To take the fucking thing out!" Izaya screeched, then the door to Shinra's apartment opened up. Shinra, Dotachin and of course Celty walked in. Looking down at the two on the floor. Shizuo on top of Izaya and Izaya tearing up from Shizuo holding Izaya's arm tightly in his.

"What are you guys doing?" Shinra asked, his face going a tint red of embarrassment.

Shizuo waved Izaya's arm around, a thick piece of metal was stuck in Izaya's arm, blood splattering everywhere on the floor.

"Mind if you take it out. The bitch won't shut the fuck up." Shizuo dropped Izaya's arm which limply fell against the floor. Izaya cried out in pain, and glared furiously at Shizuo who finally stood up and walked over to the couch.

Shinra sighed. "Why didn't you give him any pain killers?"

Shizuo grunted. "The bitch didn't want any, he just wanted the fucking thing out but he wouldn't shut up."

Izaya stuck his tongue out. "Shut the fuck up Shizuo."

"You're not in the position to be telling me what to do, flea."

"And when I am, I'll fucking shut that mouth of yours."

Shizuo chuckled immensely as he watched Shinra give Izaya pain killers, and when he got the metal piece out of his skin.

All he could really do was laugh at Izaya.

A few weeks after that they were looking at each other from meters away, staring with such hatred drilling in their eyes. Izaya held his switchblade ready in his hand while Shizuo tightened his fists.

"Are you in the position now?"

Izaya smirked sadistically. "You have no idea, Shizu-chan"

. . .

_fin._


End file.
